Imaginería
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: AU. —… ¿Qué es poesía? —le inquiere. "El hecho de que existes". Regalo atrasado para Misari.


**Renuncia:** todo de papá Hajime. La última parte es un fragmento adaptado del poema «Te ha preguntado» de Vladimir Holan.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el tópico "Calendario de Mira: Cumpleaños" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore".

 **Advertencias:** rarezas sinsentido, que esto fue escrito con los ojos cerrados. Y sí, los números están puestos correctamente. Hace eones que no hago Aruani pero fue el cumple de **Misadere** , a quien le gusta esta pairing, y una cosa llevó a la otra. Así que felices veinte (por atrasado) genial hermano mayor mío (¿?)

* * *

 **iii.**

 **S** on los dientes, pulcros y casi invisibles, color leche.

Es quizá la piel que se deshace, piel de papel que carece de alguien que le dibuje encima —una emoción, un amor— además. Y sus ojos de Antártica que lo congelan y lo queman al mismo tiempo, por muy absurdo que se escuche.

Y es que siempre ha sido afín y buen camarada del sentido común, pero con ella todo eso pierde relevancia y sólo puede pensar en sus dientes de leche y en su boca pequeña que debería sonreír más a menudo y dejar de soltar penas. Por eso la mira. La mira e intenta extender sus ramas-manos para tocarla. Pero ella se aparta, asustada y con rechazo, y Armin se tuerce (más que ella, incluso, aunque Annie ya tiene muchos giros inconcebibles en su anatomía imperfecta y se está desmoronando sin que él pueda hacer nada al respecto).

Arruga el ceño y exige un _porqué_ que ella capta a la perfección, de inmediato.

 _¿Por qué no me permites acercarme?_

Ella niega y se sacude las cadenas que no existen y pese a todo la mantienen prisionera. Y considera la posibilidad de revelarlo. Que está rota, que es indigna, que es peligrosa. Sí, peligrosa para él y el simple hecho de que conoce su existencia ya es de por sí malo. Mas permanece muda y su mirada refleja hostilidad sutil, escarcha de ira que no le enterrará bajo una avalancha por miedo —y eso es una equivocación también, se supone que ella no debe sentir—. No obstante, se encuentra ahí, agazapada entre los abrigos y los juguetes abandonados, _sintiendo_. Por culpa de él. Ese ridículo y delgado niño.

Armin devuelve la mano a sus rodillas, dándose por vencido. Pero no se va. Continúa observándola de lo más curioso y ansioso y Annie lo odia un poco por ese motivo. No es como los demás. Otro niño ya se hubiera ido pitando entre balbuceos de terror a por la seguridad de sus padres. Empero él sigue ahí. Y percibe miedo, pero hay algo más. _Algo_ _nuevo_. La inquieta tanto.

— Si me voy a dormir —articula, sorprendiéndola— ¿te encontraré aquí mañana?

 _No. Porque me habré ido. Desapareceré y no tendré que mirar tu estúpida cabellera de nuevo_.

No contesta.

— Eh, lo tomaré como un sí ¿vale?

 _Te he dicho que no. Cesa de molestarme._

( _—Cesa de ser tan amable_ ).

No contesta.

— De acuerdo. Tenemos un trato —Armin se pone en pie, prudentemente. Annie cree que hará otro intento para tocarla pero en su lugar se da la vuelta, cerrando sin provocar ruido la puerta del armario, sumiéndola en la negrura. Y ella desea que todo haya sido una alucinación, que ese mocoso no la haya visto en serio y que a la madrugada en todo caso él la habrá olvidado.

No ocurre nada de eso.

 **i.**

Armin no lo anticipa. Llega apresurado de un día en la primaria, exudando alegría por cada poro (diría que cicatrices pero no suele involucrarse en actividades riesgosas ni jugar con brusquedad, eso es cosa de su mejor amigo, Eren). Se quita la mochila de los hombros y la coloca con cuidado en la silla de su escritorio y más impaciente se desata los cordones de los zapatos y se los quita. Todo muy común, todo tan rutinario. Entonces abre el armario, repleto con más zapatos, y va a acomodar el par que usaba y es fugaz, un manchón celeste que le ensucia la conciencia y lo descoloca _sí_ lo descoloca.

En su armario hay una muchacha y él se queda estático.

Tiene once años y la suficiente cordura para entender que no es normal que haya una en ese espacio tan reducido, sobre todo si se trata de la habitación de _alguien más_. Y la sensatez para admitir que tampoco es humana. Es un aire inusual a su alrededor, que sus piernas están recubiertas con plumas blancas, igual que sus brazos, y parece tener algo como alas de nieve detrás de la espalda, pero aun así, se le ve el músculo. Como si fuese una persona de cristal que alberga los órganos. Un escaparate.

«No es humana».

Pero, tampoco ningún monstruo.

Y Armin no sabe qué declarar. Los zapatos se le escurren entre los dedos y caen a la madera pulida. Ella achica la vista. En señal de advertencia. Cada célula de su ser grita ¡Corre, corre, todavía tienes chances de huir! ¡Corre o te hará daño! Y sólo aprovechando que ella no ejecuta ningún movimiento es que él se anima a tomar la iniciativa.

Sus pies son muy fríos contra el mármol del pasillo de la casa. No mucho comparados con la sensación abrumadora que ella desprende, sin embargo.

 _No te vayas no te vayas por favor_ ruega.

 **v.**

Se sienta a un par de centímetros.

Los suficientes para no meterse en su espacio personal, empero muy pocos para conseguir admirarla mejor.

— ¿Qué eres?

—Una pesadilla —es instantánea su declaración.

(Ah, ya veo).

Armin se muerde los labios, pensativo.

— Y ¿tu misión es comerme?

Annie se muestra ofendida, posiblemente.

(— ¿Qué cosa?)

— No.

— ¿Entonces?

— Se supone que debo ir a tu subconsciente y hacer un nido ahí en la noche, para sembrarte temores, porque me alimentaría de tu miedo, pero me has atrapado aquí primero, y ahora que conoces mi existencia, será inútil.

— Oh.

Es el turno de Annie para fruncir el ceño, muy sutil.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

— ¿Yo? —abre los ojos—. Yo soy un niño nada más.

— Pero no te asqueo ni atemorizo —señala. Ensimismado, Armin agacha la cabeza.

(No es nada).

— Sí. Tienes razón.

Se sumen en el silencio y éste se los zampa.

 **vii.**

Pero incluso si ella acepta su compañía; incluso si decide no aterrarlo y esperar —unos días, una semana, un mes— antes de irse a otra parte; incluso si le cuenta cosas del bajo mundo de las pesadillas a cambio de que él le instruya en el de los humanos, es imposible.

(Annie no lo quiere).

(No puede, no sabe cómo).

Está tan acostumbrada a las tinieblas que ese sol humano le causa estragos en la vista —y la razón—. Conforme avanza el tiempo se da cuenta de que hay peores situaciones. Y es que no conoce a nadie que se haya quedado con ella después de saber quién es, a pesar de no pedir ese destino.

 _¿Por qué eres tan_ bueno?

— Vi esto en la biblioteca de mi escuela, Pesadilla-san —Armin saca de su mochila un objeto y se le muestra con timidez—. Me recordó a ti… es decir, creí que te gustaría leerlo. Es un libro. De poesía.

(Porque tú eres amable y dentro de tus horrores yacen ensueños, lo sé).

Annie se muestra curiosa. Lo medita. Intenta esquivarlo. Se esfuerza en pensar en algo más. Falla. Clava en él su mirada congelada, los irises de estalactita, sin provocarle daño. Y, tal como lo haría cualquier fantasía, se sostiene de la más mínima esperanza.

(Qué incauto).

No lo nota ninguno de los dos, cómo el hielo que la cubre se va derritiendo. Todo por esa luz artificial que es Armin.

Rendida, Annie separa los labios, frunciendo el ceño.

 **iv.**

En cuanto el sol acaricia el horizonte y el alfeizar de la ventana, el sábado, tal y como juró el niño, se destapa de las sábanas y se apura en abrir la puerta del guardarropa. A Annie la consternan los rayos, que como agujas furiosas se le incrustan en la piel, y se pega más a la pared.

Resulta molesto. Tener que esperar tantas horas allí, para que su víctima la hallara antes de lo previsto. Encima está _defectuoso_. Los repartidores de pesadillas debieron equivocarse, o quizá, fue ella la que se escabulló en la casa incorrecta. Él la busca, no la rehúye. Él la mira con anhelo, no con pavor. Y ella, se desconcierta.

— No te fuiste —exclama, ocultando fallidamente su emoción. Annie le concede el beneficio de la duda. Manteniéndose estoica. Como siempre.

Porque Annie es mujer de vidrio y taja a todos a su antojo. Los hace cachitos sin culpa y acto seguido les refleja lo que no lograron llegar a ser, sus ilusiones hechas pedazos, por medio de sí misma.

(Y él es demasiado blando como para herirlo. Anomalía. Casi parece un sueño).

(Annie jamás ha convivido con un sueño, es tabú que una pesadilla interactué con uno).

Aunque a veces se pregunta–

Si tan solo–

Los humanos tampoco deben hablarle. No está prohibido, pero es mera inteligencia mínima. Después de todo ¿quién es tan idiota como para forjar amistad con la causa de su propia muerte? Al chiquillo no le interesa. Annie se remueve y él ladea el cuello.

— Perdón. Me llamo Armin. Armin Arlet. ¿Y tu nombre es?

 _Calamidad para ti_

 _que sólo provoco caos y desgracias a los ingenuos que se cruzan en mi camino_.

— Soy Annie.

Sus plumas se sacuden ante el murmullo.

 **vi.**

Annie no tiene ningún amigo. No le hace falta. Ella se las apaña sola, lo ha estado haciendo desde que miró por primera vez ese punto incandescente en la completa oscuridad al nacer, producto de la imaginación de un crío ignorante. Ella no es amable ni siquiera con pesadillas ajenas. Ella se cobija en la soledad y ésta la recibe con gracia. Y eso está muy bien. Realmente, porque ella no conoce nada fuera de esos rincones y de pronto– Él está ahí.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? —Repite, sin ser consciente de ello. Armin en cierta forma se alegra de que retomen la conversación. Es un hilo. Un hilo invisible (rojo) que se va enroscando en sus meñiques y les envía descargas de electricidad —no tan— inofensivas.

— Ya dije. Un, _un niño_.

Pero no, no hay manera. Nunca escuchó de niños que desearan ver una pesadilla. Por otro lado, la pesadilla no ataca.

¿Y será inverosímil que la asustada sea ella, acaso?

— Eres diferente.

 _Eres presa fácil_.

Así que con cautela y sin que se le perciba la ansiedad Annie se mueve. Sólo un centímetro, y uno más, y otro. Sus plumas se erizan salvajes mientras extiende la muñeca para alcanzarlo, Armin la mira atentamente. Ninguno dice nada.

Al sentir su tacto él da un respingo porque es más suave de lo que hubiera especulado.

Ahí, donde los dedos de vidrio reposan con delicadeza, brotan diminutos capullos de sangre.

(—Y sin embargo, no te has ido).

 **ii.**

Su tono de voz está bastante controlado y casi le apetece felicitarse.

— Abuelo, hay una criatura sobrenatural en mi ropero —anuncia.

Eren andaría bramando a todo pulmón hasta quedarse mudo, quizá. Y Mikasa es la clase de niña que en completo mutismo se llevaría arrastrando a su abuelo hasta la escena del crimen. Aunque nadie ha sido asesinado. Su abuelo pone sus llaves sobre la mesa.

— ¿De verdad, Armin?

Lo pellizca la inseguridad, una especie de alerta de que podrían tomarle como a un desquiciado.

(No quiero que se vaya, y si la delato yo–)

A veces él y Mikasa ven programas en la televisión donde cuando uno afirma haber presenciado algo sobrenatural lo llevan directo al hospital, con una camisa _sin mangas_. Pese a que acepta que su abuelo tiene mente abierta y no cometería semejante barbarie prefiere callar. Guiándose por el instinto.

— B-Bueno, no es así. Tan literal… Es que hay una peli que se titula de esa forma… y se ve buena. P-pensé que sería estupendo si me permites ir con Eren y Mikasa al cine en la semana —miente. El sabor de la mentira es amargo. Se lo traga sin objeciones.

Su abuelo asiente, sonriéndole comprensivo antes de revolverle el pelo. Armin permanece inmóvil un segundo, entonces vuelve a su cuarto. Annie sigue allí. Camina en su dirección.

Y aunque sabe que no es cierto, aparenta aguardarlo, y eso lo contenta.

 **viii.**

Entonces ella le pasa una mano por el pelo deliberadamente, deshaciéndose en el proceso.

(Con una sonrisa de niebla).

—… ¿ _Qué es poesía_? —le inquiere.

Y él oye el eco de su alma. De la de ambos.

Al susurrar muy bajito:

« _El hecho de que existes_ ».


End file.
